Un ladron Fantasma
by MagdalenaReybel
Summary: En las hermosas calles de Londres hay un ladrón conocido como "Chatnoir", Que roba a los ricos, En uno de sus Robos es visto por una chica de ojos zafiros y cabello pelirrojo. ¿Podrá guardar el secreto del famoso ladrón? (UA) Rose & scorpius


Summary: En las hermosas calles de Londres hay un ladrón conocido como "Chatnoir", Que roba a los ricos, En uno de sus Robos es visto por una chica de ojos zafiros y cabello pelirrojo. ¿Podrá guardar el secreto del famoso ladrón?

_**Ninguno de los personajes que ustedes reconozcan me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K rowling, la historia tiene algo de inspiración en la canción "chatnoir el ladrón fantasma" y el anime/manga "magic kaito" (el cual vi en menos de un día)**_

Capitulo 1: Chatnoir… El ladrón fantasma

**1.**

"el maravilloso Chatnoir ataca de nuevo" leyó Rose weasley en el periódico de su padre, la pelirroja rodo sus ojos y siguió comiendo sin tomarle demasiada importancia a la fotografía de una sombra que encabezaba el periódico.

-¿este ladrón nunca aprende?- dijo Ronald weasley bebiendo su café y viendo la hora en su reloj de bolsillo, Era un famoso detective/policía, estaba obsesionado con saber la identidad de Chatnoir, llevaba casi un año y medio investigando sobre ese ladrón junto a su socio, cuñado y mejor amigo Harry Potter- comete robos imposibles frente a nuestras propias narices.

Su esposa rodo los ojos y sonrio quitándole el periódico de las manos y besándole la mejilla.

-Cariño, si sigues obsesionándote con ese ladrón, jamás lo podrán atrapar- dijo la castaña, la cual llevaba una ropa de oficina y su cabello perfectamente tomado- de cualquier manera si lo atrapan, yo seré una de las primeras que levantara la mano para defenderlo- la mujer era una grandiosa Abogada, que muchas veces defendía a los ladrones. ¿Quién lo creería?, Ronald weasley levanto una ceja y miro a su esposa.

-Ni se te ocurra querer defenderlo- dijo El pelirrojo, su esposa se sentó junto a el cruzada de brazos.

Una "pequeña" discusión se venia.

Rose suspiro y se levanto de la mesa, ambos padres ni siquiera notaron cuando ella se levanto ya que seguían "conversando" sobre Chatnoir.

La verdad es que Rose ya estaba hasta la coronilla con "el ladrón fantasma" hasta cuando demonios seguirían hablando de ese ladrón.

La verdad Tendrían Chatnoir para mucho tiempo, mas que ladrón parecía _mago,_ ya que cada vez que hacia una de sus apariciones nadie lo veía, nadie se enteraba de que había un ladrón entre ellos, luego de que el "maravilloso" robo se llevara a cabo no dejaba rastro, solo una tarjeta negra con una rosa blanca en el lado inferior derecho que decía "haz sido Robado por Chatnoir".

"es solo un ladrón que necesita algo de atención" pensaba la muchacha mientras arreglaba su cabello largo y tomaba su bolso para ir a la escuela.

A sus 17 años era una muy buena alumna, la primera de la clase, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Ayudante en enfermería.

La numero uno en todo.

Bajo las escaleras y vio a sus padres aun "conversando" sobre el famoso ladrón, todo el asunto de chatnoir ya estaba cansando a la chica.

-¡Ronald!, ¡no debes pensar en lo malo que pudo haber sido el ladrón! ¡Tal vez necesitaba el dinero!- exclamo la castaña aun cruzada de brazos.

-¡hermione estas siendo irracional!-

-¿yo? ¿irradio…-

El teléfono del pelirrojo sonó, interrumpiendo a su esposa, Ronald contesto rápidamente.

-Habla Ronald weasley- dijo el hombre con voz firme y clara, luego de unos minutos el rostro del hombre se endureció y exclamo de repente- ¡¿el diamante escarlata?!

Hermione se acerco a su marido y coloco su oído cerca del teléfono para oír la conversación un poco mejor.

-C_hatnoir ha dejado una nota en casa del alcalde-_se escuchaba decir atravez del teléfono de Ronald weasley-_ el ladrón quiere pretende el diamante escarlata, que pertenece a su hija, a las 21:00, Le pediremos el favor de que usted guarde el diamante escarlata…es uno de los mejores policías del país… estamos seguros de que Chatnoir no entrara a su casa…-_

-Pero….-comenzó a decir Hermione pero su esposo le cubrió la boca con la mano.

Rose miraba esa escena sin entender mucho lo que ocurría, beso a su madre en la mejilla y a su padre le dio un corto abrazo a pesar de que estaba al teléfono.

Ninguno de los adultos despidió a su hija

Eso poco le importo a la chica, eso era común, sus padres rara vez les preocupaba algo que no fueran el trabajo o Chatnoir.

Salió por la puerta de la casa y pudo ver un par de patrullas en el vecindario.

**El ladrón fantasma atacaría de nuevo.**

En un pequeño café de Londres se encontraba Scorpius malfoy limpiando las mesas para que los comensales llegaran, El rubio tenia unas pequeñas ojeras que no se notaban mucho, solo se notaban si te acercabas demasiado, una de sus muñecas estaba vendada, sus compañeros de su trabajo no preguntaron nada.

-Hey scorp- dijo albus Potter al entrar al Café, el muchacho siempre había sido el mejor amigo del rubio, miro la muñeca de su amigo y lo tomo del brazo sacándolo por la puerta trasera del café.

-¿Por qué fuiste?...te dije…- comenzó a decir Albus pero fue interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

-me dijiste que tenia estrictamente prohibida que fuera por el zafiro porque había guardias por todo el lugar- el rubio mostro una sonrisa ladina y se rasco la nuca, mostrándose un tanto divertido por la situación-

-Tu madre estaba preocupada….-

-Cállate albus que pareces mi esposa-el pelinegro frunció el ceño-… además esos niños necesitaban el dinero del zafiro, yo estoy bien, solo es un pequeño rasguño y tengo algo de sueño…-

La conversación no continúo porque el pelinegro sabía que no ganaría una discusión con el rubio.

Ambos tenían 17 años pero la diferencia entre ambos es que Scorpius tenia profesores particulares y no asistía a la escuela publica a la que asistían albus Potter y su prima Rose weasley.

Entraron al café y vieron que ya habían llegado un par de estudiantes a ordenar algo de comer.

Scorpius malfoy llevaba un par de años siento "chatnoir", "el ladrón fantasma", "el gato negro" entre un montón de nombres que la gente le ponía al ladrón fantasma, las razones para ser ese ladrón solo el las sabia, y el dinero lo usaba para un montón de cosas diferentes.

-Hoy Chatnoir robara algo…- escucho decir El rubio a una de las chicas mientras les serbia café.

-El diamante escarlata…. Será mío esta noche- le murmuro el rubio sonriendo a su mejor amigo- _lo prometo…_

-Dicen que el ladrón es un chico joven- decía Dominique, una de las tantas primas de rose, la rubia de ojos azules estaba realmente emocionada hablando del ladrón mientras hacia su trabajo de literatura en la biblioteca de la escuela publica.

-yo creo que es un anciano- dijo su otra prima Lucy, mientras trenzaba su largo cabello pelirrojo.

-Debe ser alguien muy fuerte… - continuo diciendo Dominique pero fue interrumpida por rose quien rodeo los ojos y frunció el ceño.

- chicas no quiero ser mala pero, la verdad, estoy Aburrida... realmente ABURRIDA, de escuchar a todo el mundo hablar sobre ese famoso ladron, por donde quiera que vaya escucho a la gente hablar sobre Chatnoir…- la chica suspiro y recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa- no me importa que ustedes hablen sobre eso... pero me gustaría que fuera cuando yo no estoy presente…

-De acuerdo- dijeron sus primas asintiendo algo apenadas.

Lucy Weasley miro la hora en su reloj y luego miro la entrada de la biblioteca, albus parecía no llegar, había faltado a todas las clases de la mañana y parecía que faltaría a las clases de la tarde.

-¿Cómo esta Hugo?- pregunto Dominique tomándole el brazo a rose, como dándole apoyo.

El hermano de Rose, Hugo, había estado llegando a altas horas de la noche, y sus padres no se daban cuenta de aquello, el trabajo los consumía, y a Hugo eso le "beneficiaba" salía cuando el quería, sin importarle nada.

-Supongo que esta bien, Esta en casa… Ayer llego a las 5 de la mañana, por eso falto a Clases el día de hoy, pero…-

-tus padres no se dieron cuenta- Concluyo Lucy sin quitar la vista de la puerta- Lily esta que sale vestida de policía y va a ir a buscar al que llaman "el ladrón fantasma", Tío Harry no ha dormido en semanas, y tío Ron tampoco…-

-Ni que lo digas, Tío Charlie esta piloteando uno de los helicópteros de la ciudad… no ha dormido en días- comento Dominique, las campanas de la escuela sonara, la jornada escolar había acabado.

Chatnoir atacaría pronto.

Cuando la chica llego a casa pudo ver a un montón de patrullas alrededor de su casa, no se preocupó, ya que sabia que los policías estaban cuidando el diamante escarlata, pero había que ser muy idiota para pensar que el ladrón no entraría, ya lo había hecho muchas veces.

Saludo a su tío Harry el cual estaba dándoles órdenes a los policías con rangos menores.

-Rosebud- escucho decir Rose a su padre, desde dentro de la casa, la chica entro a pesar de que muchos de los policías quisieron ver si de verdad era ella.

La chica subió a su cuarto seguida por su padre, ambos se sentaron, el padre cerró las cortinas y le entrego a la chica un collar el cual tenía un diamante color rojo del tamaño de un pulgar, hasta tal vez más grande.

-¿Qué es…?- comenzó a decir Rose pero fue interrumpida

-El diamante escarlata…lo tendrás alrededor de tu cuello, el ladrón no entrara pero no puedes salir de aquí, pase lo que pase, aunque es imposible, ya que abra policías fuera del cuarto- Rose asintió sin decir nada, su padre salió del cuarto y escucho a su hija decir.

"_ten mucho cuidado, Papá"_

**20:58 pm**

**-**No hay sistema de seguridad en la casa, todo esta desinstalado y hackeado por mi, hay guardias en todas las puertas de la casa, los interruptores de la luz serán apagados en cuanto el reloj marque las 21:00, hay policías fuera del cuarto de mi Prima- le decía Albus a scorpius el cual llevaba puestos unos pantalones de tela Negros, una camisa blanca con una corbata roja y un saco negro, llevaba un gorro de policía, algo parecido a una boina, y un monóculo en su ojo derecho.

Suplantando a un guardia, el rubio seria el ladrón fantasma.

Y la que tiene el diamante es nada más y nada menos que…-

-Rose weasley- interrumpió Scorpius saliendo del auto negro.

Fue muy fácil entrar a la casa, vestido como guardia, nadie se daría cuenta de que era un impostor, eludió a todos los guardias, a todos los ojos vigilantes sin que levantara sospechas.

Miro su reloj.

**20:59 pm.**

Al llegar fuera del cuarto de la chica, vio a un guardia al cual fue fácil de engañar diciéndole que había sido mandado por el policía "Ronald Billius Weasley" para hacer cambio de turno.

El guardia moreno asintió y luego de mover su mano militarmente, se fue bajando las escaleras.

-esto será demasiado fácil- Se murmuro cambiándose el saco, para ponerse uno que tenia una larga capa y la boina la lanzo al piso y se coloco un sombrero de copa, miro una vez mas su reloj.

**5…4….3…2**

Es hora del espectáculo- se murmuro en el mismo momento en que las luces de toda la casa se apagaban y el entraba sigilosamente al cuarto de la chica.

El cuarto de la chica tenía un olor a rosas y flores silvestres, rose al sentir un pequeño ruido tomo el florero que tenia en el escritorio y lo levanto lanzándolo en dirección al ladrón, el cual lo esquivo rápidamente.

-Feh…- bufo el rubio acercándose a la chica- Crees que con un florero acabaras conmigo- digo el chico fríamente y con una sonrisa ladina- entrégame el diamante por las buenas… o será por las malas.

La pelirroja tenía una expresión triste.

-Si te entregas ahora, mi madre te sacaría de la cárcel… es buena abogada… entrégate a la policía-

El chico se sorprendió por las palabras de rose y se arrodillo besando la mano izquierda de la muchacha, la habitación no era la que olía a rosas.

Era ella.

-No puedo…- le dijo con voz tranquila y pacifica, se levanto del suelo y la miro directamente a los ojos

-Chatnoir…-

-pelirroja, entrégame la joya…-le dijo estirando su mano para que la chica le entregara el diamante.

-Solo si me llevas lejos de aquí, no quiero escuchar a nadie mas hablar sobre ti… - A chatnoir se le cayo el sombrero por la sorpresa, dejando mostrar su hermosa cabellera rubia.

Le mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-En este momento no puedo robarte a ti también, _Un ladrón vive para robar_ pero hoy solo vine a robar la joya que tienes en tu mano… otro día te robare a ti también…-

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta, y gritos por parte de los guardias.

La tomo del brazo y le dio un largo beso carente de sentimientos por parte de ambos y mientras ella no se dio cuenta el le quito el diamante del cuello.

El chico se separo y rose se toco los labios con la mano.

-Adiós…Chica con aroma a rosas- lanzo un par de cartas de corazones con su mano derecha, un básico truco de magia, se acerco al balcón y antes de que la chica pronunciara palabra alguna, se lanzo.

Ella corrió hacia el balcón y vio que no había nada.

La puerta se abrió y vio a su padre mirando alrededor de la habitación.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto ron mirando a su hija- El diamante no esta.

Rose se toco el cuello con las manos y noto que no tenia el collar, pero tenia una tarjetita que decía.

_Chatnoir… el ladrón fantasma te robara algún día._

_**Un ladrón vive para robar y no me importa si robo tu corazón**_

Chatnoir había atacado de nuevo.

Espero que les haya gustado el 1° capitulo dejen reviews porfis


End file.
